She's tearing them apart
by LOSERGIRL15
Summary: A new family moved in next to the burrow. Along with it is the girl of Georges dreams. the only problem is that she's cutting into the friend ship of him and his best friend, his brother Fred.
1. job applicant

Disclaimer- I own some bracelets clothes and the entire Harry potter series in hard back form and the plot and Tasha pillow and her family (I put my family in the story yay!)

**She's Tearing Them Apart**

**Ch 1. Hermione's tiny fall down**

**Dingle jingle ling! Chimed the door bell on the door of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke shop.**

**"c'mon Heather!, gawd your being such a slow party pooper" exclaimed a girl with yellowish frizzy hair pulled into two pigtails wasn't exactly skinny but she wasn't fat she had on overly large camo pants held up with a leather belt with Maltese crosses all over it her shirt was a blue tank that said 'strange but happy'.**

**She was followed by a girl completely dressed in black, with long thick black hair.**

**"shut up Tasha, I don't understand y you want to waste all your money on crap." Said the girl with black hair.**

**"Excuse me but our merchandise is _not_ crap as you say" interrupted a boy with red hair and freckles all over his face.**

**"I agree Fred!" replied an exact double of the one standing next to him "this is top notch practical joking equipment." **

**"seeeeee Heather? This is good stuff besides I'm not gonna spend all my money here" said the girl "I'm here to apply for a job."**

**"Really? That's great! So we'll just need you to fill out this form of info and George here will shoe you how to work the register while I go and check on orders a pretend like I'm working" Said Fred.**

**"umm, I'm not really understanding why I have to be here." Said Heather**

**"Oh, well you can go if you want to but gimmie a couple of batteries before you go." Said Tasha **

**"FINE! But you have to get me sumthing k?" ordered Heather **

**"yea uh-huh whatever" Tasha mumbled as she took out a CD player. Sat on the stool behind the counter and began tapping her foot at a frantic pace as she filled out the form.**

**Dingle jingle ling! Chimed the door bell, on the door of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke shop once again. **

**"Ron I'm asking you, I don't understand why you're so happy about 3 _American _transfer students comeing to Hogwarts" Questioned a very anxious Hermione.**

**"Because Hermione! I've never met someone from America and I think it will be really wicked!" said Ron as he went to look at some joke candies.**

**"Well, _I've_ met Americans before all they do is curse and think about....._sex!"_ whispered Hermione.**

**"God Fucking Dammit! Heather you fucking gave me dead batteries!" exclaimed a girl from behind the counter.**

**As she yelled Ron and Hermione whipped around to see who was using those foul words. George, who was filling out papers of his own turned to the girl as she said this "well, well, well, we have a little potty mouth in our work space now huh?"**

**"yea well I really like that song and my stupid sister gave me dead batteries"**

**explained Tasha. "oh yea, you! I happen to be from AMERICA and I'll have you know that we don't only think about sex and curse! Of course I do curse but that's _my_ personality! And we only think about sex about 85% of the time. You! Girl! Are the reason we are all frowned upon by other countries! You get one bad Taxi driver, or one person in a bad mood and you think the whole country is like that! But if you didn't notice my country is about 5 times bigger than yours!"**

**"Well-I a- I-didn't mean-that is to say that" studderd Hermione**

**"See Hermione didn't I say they would be interesting people?"**

**Questioned Ron, trying to prove Hermione wrong.**

**"Tasha is this your address?" interrupted George**

**"Yea it's my new one" said Tasha as she was throwing her completely useless CD player in her bag.**

**"Well, not only would I like to say welcome to your new job but also welcome to the neighborhood, new neighbor!" said George.**

**okay so this is my second fic and I know its not very long but I'm sure I'll get better with time **

**REVIEWS! I want any reviews! They don't even realy have to have anything to do with the story I just want some !**


	2. pool party and tater salad

Idontownit!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ch. 2 large families together equals PARTAY!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry! Ron! Come along!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley "we're going to go visit the new neighbors!"

"Oh mum! I already met one of them! You'd better be prepared, she's got the mouth of a sailor." Said Ron as he ran down the stairs.

"Well I heard that they lived in a home among muggles ! Maybe they can tell me about this thing called a compluter." Recited Mr. Weasley as he walked towards the door.

"Tasha! Go get the door!" yelled some one from inside the house.

"I can't!" she yelled back

"why?"

"cause I don't want to!"

"just get the damn door!"

"fine!" yelled Tasha "Hello?"

"Oh good, we were afraid you weren't home!" said Molly Weasley as she shoved some sort of English muffin things into Tasha's hands.

"But mum, you were just saying how awful it was that a mother was using that fowl language against her chi-"Ron started Ron but was cut off quickly by his fathers large hand.

"well umm, you can come in and I uh I'll go get my mom" Tasha explained as she led them to the living room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"mom?" asked Tasha as she walked through the house and looked for her mother. "hey mooom!"

"I'm in the bathroom giving the twins a bath!" her mother yelled from the bathroom. "Who was at the door?"

"It's the neighbors."Tasha replied. "They want to greet you to the neighborhood"

"Alright well just finish giving the babies a bath please, then bring them down k?"

"alright" said Tasha as she went into the bathroom. "hey babies! Whatcha doin?"

"BAFBAFBAFBAF!" squealed the babies

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"oh, Hello I'm Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur." Said molly as she stood to shake hands with Their new neighbor. "This is my only daughter Ginny, My youngest son Ron, his friends Hermione and Harry, and these two are my twins Fred and George."

"well um hey, sorry my arms are wet I was giving my twins a bath their only tw-

"MOM! Your second set of devil spawn just bit my arm !" screamed Tasha

"did she say second set?" asked molly

"oh not like that only one set of twins for me thank god. By the way my name is Joyce." Said Joyce as she turned towards the stairs "Liam and Leo get your buts down here!"

"mommymommymommymommy! We only bit her cause she tried to put yucky clothes on us" yelled Leo.

"Yea mommy we wov to be fwee!" concurred Liam as they both ripped off there towels and tried to run.

"omigosh!" squealed Hermione.

"Ginny, Hermione shield your eyes!" Ordered Mr. Weasley.

"What, haven't you seen 2 yr. olds before? Cause they all like to be 'free'" Tasha said as she made air quotes. "Calm down people, ill have them dress- okay Liam, stop it I swear I'll make you wear a dress, and you know I will!"

"Natasha! Do not threaten you're little brother!" Yelled a tall, very large, and very intimidating bald man.

"daddy!" yelled Tasha as she ran towards the man. "didya get my jolly roger?"

"Yes, for fucks sake yes!" he said as he handed her a bag.

She opened the bag and took out what looked like a large black sheet.

"You got her a pirate flag?" questioned Mrs. Weasley "Don't you think that might give her a bad influence or something of the sort?"

"Possibly, but it's the only way to make her shut up" replied the man "I'm Brian, so are you staying for dinner?"

"We're having meat!" said a boy with a tall spiky Mohawk.

"Oh my goodness what is on his head?" Questioned Mr. Weasley

"You've never seen a Mohawk before." Said the boy in a flat tone.

"oh well I'd better introduce my children, from oldest to youngest is Natasha,Heather,Ian,Fionna,Tara,Liam, and Leo.

"Hey! That's our new counter girl!" Exclaimed Fred

"It is! so uh were gonna need you in at about 5:00 in the morning" said George, trying to sound business like.

"Well, I don't know why we're standing in here lets go outside for some bar-b-que!" said Tasha, breaking the silence. "Can we go swimming daddy? Pleeeeeze!?"

"Yea sure, ask if you're guests want to swim to." Said Brian.

"Hey do you guys wanna go swimming in our pool? Oh! You do? Well I've got to go get ready." Tasha asked and answered for them then ran upstairs.

"Well, that's not what I meant but you're welcome to go back to your place and change into swim clothing and come back to have some bar-b-que and swim." Said Brian, as he took some raw burgers, and hotdogs towards the backdoor.

"Well kids you heard him go and get you swimming things on and get back here." Said Mrs. Weasley.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"IAN! Don't let me get in my self!" screamed Heather as she tried to stop Ian from pushing her in.

Everyone had come back and some were talking and some were swimming, all except Tasha that is. Hermione and Ginny were a little scared to show themselves so they kept their shorts and tank-tops on while dangling their feet in the water.

"Hey I'm back." Said Tasha as she walked out the door.

When he heard this George turned to see her in a black string bikini with a skull and crossbones on each breast. Her skin was tan but not burned looking she had a shiny thing in her belly button ,he'd have to ask her about that. Her hair was in two French braids.

"Hey, Fr- George?" she said unsure.

"Yea you're right, what's that thing?" he asked, pointing to her stomach.

"Oh, that's my belly button ring. You liky?" she asked jumping into the water. "C'mon, get in the wata!"

"Isn't it cold?"

"No, just fine"

"Hey kids! Come and get some food!" Yelled Joyce.

"Oh, too bad!" said George as he started to go towards the table.

"I don't think so!" She yelled as she pulled him in the water. "haha!"

0000

"Hey, Ron is George acting different ever since he met Natasha?" asked Hermione.

"I don' no waa ur taaan abou''rminee." Said Ron as he stuffed his face with potato salad.

"I noticed." Said a distraught Fred as he sat down next to Ron. "He didn't even ask before hiring her, I'm sure she's good at it but he just up and said yes."

"Maybe he likes her ya know?" said Harry

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ooooo the second chapie!

I'm sooo happy ! Thanx to Mars18 for my first EVER review ! maybe that will inspire the rest of you to! This chap took me 2 days to finish I probably could have done it in 1 but im just that lazy! So if you want me to put sumthin in the story **I WILL**!!!!!

Thanx

Tasha Bear


	3. First Day

Ch. 3 first day

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I can't belive that they are making me come in at 5 in the freaking morning!" said Tasha as she walked up to the front door of the shop as she shook her wet hair.

"We come in earlier you knnow." whisperd someone in her ear.Tasha giggled as his hot breath tickled her neck.

" Oh my god I can't belive I just giggled." stated an amazed Tasha as she followed George into the colorful shop. "So what is on the agenda for today?"

" Well I have some papers, you know, order forms, and you get to sit at a stool and look smashing all day." said George as he sneaked a peek at her from the corner of his eye.

The rest of the day passed slowley as Fred and George spent most of the day in their office, although George did have his door open in order to talk to a certain someone. A few customers came in but as it was Sunday and not a big shopping day, no one was really there. Around one thirty George began to notice how antsy Tasha really was, but you'd have to be a wall not to notice about that time, she was spinning in her chair, pushing random buttons, tapping her feet, and head banging to an invisible song.

"Tasha, Tasha, ..TASHA!"

"Did someone say my name?" asked Tasha as she took off the headphones and straingtend her hair out.

" Yea like 3 times, anywho are you hungry? I'm thinkin about getting some lunch and, i thought maybe you'd like to go with me?"

"Um.... well I am pretty hungry, but where is there to go?"

"There is a couple little cafes' we can go to at the end of Diagon alley.."

" Aliright then let's go! But what about Fred?"

" His girlfriend or sumthing like that is coming for him later" George quickly lied. He did'nt want his twin messing anything up between him and her.

"Hmmm.. ok well the- omigosh! George! it's raining! I love the rain!" Said Tasha as she ran out to the middle of Diagon Alley and began laughing and spinning." Watch out George!" Yelled Tasha as she ran and jumped into a puddle right in front of George.

"Tasha, tsk tsk! how are we gonna make it to the cafe with you all wet? hmm I think the only way is to carry you!" With that George promptly picked her up, careful that her kneelength skirt didn't go any higher, and slung her over his shoulder.

About ten minutes later, they reached the cafe. Sopping wet with a girl over his shoulder, George enterd the resteraunt (A/N ok, i know there is no cafe at the end of D.A but i couldn't have them eat ice cream for lunch now could I?)

"George?" asked Tasha timidly " All the blood is rushing to my head,so ya know, if you wanna put me down i would be really happy!"

"Oh, yea there ya go" said george, slightly ebarassed.

" George? George is that you?" asked a tall pretty blond girl."Oh my gosh! I can't belive it! What happend to you?"

"Tasha and I were, ehem, playing in the rain"

"Tasha?" asked the girl, as she slightly glanced at Tasha with disgust." Oh, Tasha! She's like you're cusin right?"

" I'm like not his cousin where in the hell would you get a stupid idea like that?" Said Tasha as she came back inside from ringing out her shirt and skirt (a/n ha! that rymes!).

" Ameilia, she's a co-worker at my shop,why would you think she was my cousin?" Asked a bemused and obviously bewiderd George.

"I dunno, I mean I know it's-"

"IT?!?!?"

"What I meant to say was, I know she's not like a girlfriend or anything because I'm your girlfriend right?" said Ameilia almost urging him to say yes or die by shaking her head.

"WHOA! Crazy ass bitch alert!" said Tasha as she went to sit down in a seat and try to fix what was left of her boredom braids (a/n u know what i'm talkin about, when you get so bored, you just make tiny braids all in your hair.....well um i do).

"Haha! That crazy girl!" said George obviously trying to cover for Tasha.

" But George you said we'd be together forever! You gave me a necklace!" Amielia said as she revieled a small locket from her pocket.

"Amielia, you need to listen, that was in first year. Get over me and find someone else." George ended their conversation and went over to where tasha was looking thru the menu.

" So, what exactly is a puding here in England cuz we never have the option of puding for lunch America, well we did but it's a secret!" Said Tasha animatley, as she dramaticly slid down in her seat and put a finger over her pink soft lips.

"haha, a puding is like a desert. So do you know what you want for lunch?"( omg! i feel so dumb when i make people laugh in stories)

"umm...yea i just want a club sandwich " said Tasha as she gave the menu to the waiter, who just appeard there, where did he come from?

"I'll have the same but put some tartar sause on mine"

"Ew! that's so gross george!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! aren't you happy?!? !?!?! i finnaly updated! sorry for the wait, but school was starting and i had to get into my groove before i could handal that and my fics, so yea


	4. old friends

Okay, I'm reposting this forth. time! it's really making me mad! but i still need a beta reader i don't know how that works though so email me at so here we go again! okay i also want to tell you that my space bar doesn't work quite right so that's why sometimes you'll see words jumbled together ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After the two coworkers finished their lunches, George noticed that it had stopped raining. He decided that he was going to take her for a butterbeer and a sneak peek at her new school. " This stuff tastes funny, wats it made of? why is it so warm? why aren't you answering my questions?" Inquired Tasha while sipping the warming liquid.

"I dunno what's in it." He replied with a small laugh .

They sat for awhile in that small tavern just looking, at each other at the people and creatures that came in.

"So George I really have tostay in that awsome old castle and wear a uniform all year? except Chistmas."

" Yea you have to stay there all year."

"except Christmas"

" Well well well, if it isn't the Hogwarts Dropout." sneered a voice from behind Tasha.

"shove it Malfoy you're not wanted here or anywhere for that matter" said a now standing George.

" Malfoy? I now a Malfoy. Drake? Omigosh! Drake I can't believe its you! how have you been?" screemed an overexstatic Tasha.

"Taz? Merlin what are you doing here?" Asked Draco who had now completely forgotton about George.

"How have you been? Are the counsleings going good for your parents? Oh I hope so."

" Fine, everything is fine but Taz tell me about you are you okay? no you know what?" Draco's face immediatley turned to a concerned.

" No you know whats i promise!" She said as she showed him her arms. I'm fine I wasjust being shown around by George here.." she turned around and she heard a pop " Why did he leave?"

" We're not the best of friends, Crabbe Goyle you can go eat i want to talk to Taz"

" Drake, I forgot you lived around here, I'm so happy you're here I was beginning to miss you" Tasha stated as they walked toward a brickwall.

" Yea I was just thinking about inviting you over for the summer, we've gottensome new horses." Draco stated as he began tapping an assortment of bricks in the wall. When he finished, the wall opened to show amagnifisent victorien style mansion with ivy growing up the side of the house.

They walked around the house telling each other about school until they ran into narsissa banging on the door. " Lucious get out now! we ARE going furniture shopping wheather you like it or not!"

"No!" he screemed through the door. '' Not again, I can't stand this! We've gone three times this week and i wont go again!"

" ehem, Mum DAD!" Draco said

" Oh, hello dear how are you. Tasha? oh my! Tasha come here and give you auntie a big hug!"

"Mum she's not a child any more"

" Oh shut up Drake,I love giving my auntie big hugs.!" she said as she embraced her auntie.

" Thank you very much for suggesting marrige counsleing, it's made us all happier." NArsissa whispered in her ear.

"you're welcome" Tasha whispered back.

"Tasha?" came a muffled voice through the door. " Tasha is here?"

"Yes Father she is here but we have to be going, we're going horese back riding." said Draco as he pulled her away from the door. " And we have to rid her of this ugly skirt before we go"

"It;s NOT ugly!"

"Fred! I'm back! Tasha left me for another guy so she wont be here till tomorow." Said George when he got back to the shop.

" What? who did she leave with?"

" malfoy, Draco bloody Malfoy"

" Are you kidding?"

"no"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

k, there it is i've finished the 4th chapterch. 4!

so again please reveiw!  email me if you want to be a beta reader!


End file.
